


Cold

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Intersex Spy, Lingerie, M/M, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy doesn't like the cold, he doesn't understand how Heavy could be so comfortable with it. Already not happy with this, he gets even more frustrated with his love's teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Bambi this a while ago and finally got around to this. Spy has a vagina so sorry if that squicks you out. 
> 
> Italics are for when Heavy and Spy speak Russian to each other.

Winter at the Coldfront base always sucked. No matter how many repairs the Engineer made, the base always felt drafty and cold, much to the displeasure of the team, minus Misha. The giant was happy to be back in the cold, fully embracing it. He could be seen in just his tee shirt and pants, with the occasional scarf, gloves, and hat when he went outside. It pissed Mathieu off, seeing his love all happy and warm while he was wrapped up in big quilt by the fire and he was still cold. He rubbed his hands together and huffed, moving closer to the fire as he listen to the rest nearby. They were all at the table playing cards, he could hear Scout’s annoying voice and Misha’s boisterous laugh. He was tempted to join them but that would mean leave his nest and venture out in the cold and he did not like the sound of that. Sighing he curled tight and just listen, chuckling when he heard Misha mumble in Russian. When Misha found out he could speak and understand quite a bit of Russian, the other was quick to abuse it. Though it made things easier for Misha to articulate what he wanted, that didn’t stop him from whispering naughty things in Mathieu’s ear at inappropriate times. Just yesterday at breakfast, Misha lean close and whispered what he wanted Mathieu to use his mouth on. Mathieu could feel his face heat up and had to move away from the other, less things got more intense. Even now, Mathieu could feel his face heat up and a pleasant warmth down his body.

Sighing, he stood up and walked over to the table, blanket still around him. He walked over to Misha and moved to sit on his lap, not caring about the stares he was getting. Mathieu felt more than heard Misha’s laugh and felt an arm move around him. He purred and laid his lead against the giant’s chest, listening to the strong heartbeat. Soon he heard the other mumbling in Russian as the card game went on and Mathieu couldn’t help but chuckle. It seems that Misha was in second place and that Medic was winning, the Russian trying to figure out how to beat the smart German. The longer Mathieu stayed like this, the cozier he got and the sleepier he got; he was now much warmer here. With a yawn he was about to close his eyes when he heard Misha cry out in excitement and slam his hand on the table. Mathieu cracked open an eye to see that his love won that round, much to the displeasure of Medic and the others.

“ _Good job love_ ” he whispered. He lean up to kiss Misha’s chin before returning back to his chest. He chuckled when he heard Scout mumbled ‘lucky’ and winked at the boy. He chuckled louder when he saw the boy blush and quickly hid his face with his cards. This didn’t escape Misha, who smirked and moved down to whisper in Mathieu’s ear. “ _It seems the boy has a thing for you. Who wouldn’t? You’re such a handsome man anyone would lust after you_ ”. This caused Mathieu to blush and look up at Misha, who had a big grin on his face. Mathieu shivered when he felt the other’s nose trace along his ear and his hot breath against him.

 “ _I bet little Scout is watching right now, wondering what is causing you to bluish so nicely. He’ll know it’s because of me, that I make you feel so hot. I bet he thinks about you at night, wondering how sweet you’re moans are, the faces you make when you’re fucked. I don’t have to wonder, I’m lucky enough to get to see how sexy you get when you’re underneath me and taking my cock_ ” he purred in Russian.

 “ _You…you are not playing fair_ ” mumbled Mathieu back in Russian. He couldn’t believe how wet he got just from this exchange. He shifted, his underwear sticking uncomfortably against him. Misha smirked and tighten his hold on him as he. “ _Mmm….of course I’m not…it’s so much fun seeing you like this. I love the blush and how you squirm in my lap, makes my cock hard_ ” he whispered, moaning for emphases. With a frustrated noise, Mathieu removed himself from Misha’s lap, making sure to keep the blanket firmly wrap around himself. He managed to get to the doorway no problem and turned to look back at Heavy, the other clearly proud of himself.

 “ _Well?! Are you coming or do I have to take care of this myself_?!” he yelled, you could almost hear the frustration and lust in his voice. Misha just laughed, a deep rich laugh, and laid his cards down. Slowly walked over to his love; greatly enjoying the look of desperation and annoyance on Spy’s face. When he finally reached his love, he scoped him up in his arms and walked out.

  Behind him, Demoman and Sniper burst out laughing, greatly amused by the display. Engineer attempted to scold them while Medic just sighed. Scout was sitting there, trying to hide his blush and his erection. He squirmed in his seat and tried to distract himself from it but it was no use. With a small whimper, Scout ran out and headed straight for his room. This earn another wave of laughter from Demoman and Sniper and Engineer shook his head.  

        

 “ _You got wet from just that? What a needy slut, but that’s okay because I’m going to take care of you_ ” purred Heavy. They arrived to their share room and Heavy sat the other down to open the door. Before they could get in, Mathieu lean in for a brief kiss and sauntering in.

 “ _Yes…I maybe a slut…but I am your slut_ ” he purred. With a smirk, he bend down, wiggling his ass as he removed his shoes. Misha hummed and closed the door behind him and lean against it, clearly interested. Mathieu ran his hands slowly up his legs and hips, emphasizing their shape before moving to take his jacket off. Tossing that to the ground, he cocked his hips as he pulled down his pants to reveal what was underneath. White lace panties with small black bows on the hips and middle clung to his ass and instead of his usual socks he wore shear black lace stockings with white lace at the top with a black bow. He stepped out of the pants and started to undo his shirt when he felt giant hands on his hips.

 “ _So this is what you’ve been hiding, what a lovely present_ ” purred Misha. He moved his fingers along the underwear, feeling their softness and loving how that clung so perfectly on his love. He slowly moved his hands under the shirt, feeling the softness of Mathieu’s stomach and moved up to his chest. He moved Mathieu to face him and removed his hands to move them to the base of the other’s mask. Misha loved this moment, the look of trust and adoration in Mathieu’s eyes made his heart melt. Quickly tugging the mask off, he moved his hands over the fluffy hair, smoothing it in place.

Mathieu purred at the gentle touch and lean against the large hands. One of his hands moved to Misha’s wrist as he kissed along the palm. He heard the other purr and soon he was pulled into a gentle kiss. Hands moved around Misha as he purred in the kiss. Mathieu felt fingers run through his hair and felt his love groan.

“ _On bed_ …" growled Misha. Mathieu nodded and walked over to their shared bed, swinging his hips all the while. He knelt on the bed, back facing Misha and unbutton his shirt. He felt those giant hands return to his hips and looked back, eyes widening when Heavy lean in for a quick kiss. He purred, eyes closing as the kiss slowly deepen. The next thing he knew, he was being moved onto Misha’s lap. Like this he could feel the other’s cock against him and let out a small moan. Mathieu’s hands found their way to Misha’s back, gripping the shirt as he felt Misha’s tongue push its way in his mouth, seeking out his. He moaned and moved his tongue against it.  He felt a large hand wrap around his wasit, pulling him close so that their groins rubbed against each other. Mathieu let out a high whine and tugged at the shirt, whining more as he tried to get it off.  

Misha couldn’t help but chuckle and pulled away, a smile appearing. “ _You want me to take this off? Or would you rather I just take my pants off_?” he teased.

Mathieu rolled his eyes and tugged at Misha’s shirt again. “ _I want all of it off…..I want you to be fully naked_ " he purred. He managed to pull the shirt over Misha’s head and tossed it somewhere, purring in delight. He loved seeing Misha’s muscular, hairy chest and loved moving his hands all over it. Mathieu lightly tugged at the chest hair before moving to give the soft pectorals a good squeeze. He purred when he heard Misha groaned and squeezed them again, loving the mix of muscle and fat. He moved his thumbs against the nipples, feeling them harden at the touch.

Misha gasped and arched into the touch. His hands moved to Mathieu’s hips, inching their way down to his wonderful ass. He gave it a squeeze before pulling the cheeks apart and moved a finger against the hole through those cute undies. He chuckled when Mathieu gasped and pushed his hips against his hands.

“ _Does little Mathieu want something_?” he teased. Mathieu looked up at him and nodded.

_'Yes…..I want your cock in me_ ” he moaned out. Misha nodded and moved to kiss Mathieu as he continued to rub his hole. He purred and started to kiss down Mathieu’s neck.

“ _Mmm….I feel like teasing you for a bit and then maybe I’ll fuck you_ ” he purred. Mathieu made a small noise of protest at that but melted as Misha kissed his neck, it was one of his sensitive spot.

Misha purred and started to leave a spot as he moved his hands from Mathieu’s fine ass to his crotch. He moved a finger down, tracing the lips and feeling the wet spot already forming. It was a small shock when Mathieu told him that he was born with a vagina, but Misha quickly got used to it. It was perfect, just like his sweet Mathieu. He teased along the wet spot, purring when he heard a hitch in Mathieu’s breath. Misha kissed the mark on the neck and moved his hand up to Mathieu’s belly, gently rubbing the pudge as his other hand moved up to his chest. He brushed against a nipple and gently pushed him back on the bed.

Now above him, Misha gazed at his love. Mathieu’s blush was too cute as he shyly looked up at him, still not use to being stared at with such love in the other’s eyes. Misha smiled at him and took him in. He loved everything about his Mathieu, from his chubby belly and thighs, to his beautiful dark blue eyes. Misha purred and moved a hand to cup Mathieu’s face, noting how huge it was compared to the other’s head. It made his heart soar that Mathieu trust him so much. With another purr, he lean down to gently kiss his love, smiling when he felt those small hands around his neck. He nipped the lower lip and pushed his tongue in Mathieu’s waiting mouth. He felt the other’s tongue brush against his and he groaned as their tongues moved against each other. Misha’s fingers ran through Mathieu’s soft hair and his other hand slowly moved down the other’s body, stopping to brush and rubbed against a nipple.

Mathieu arched his chest up and moaned at the gentle touch. He moved his hands along Misha’s strong back, digging his nails into the muscle and leaving red lines along the way. He purred when he heard Misha groaned and ended the kiss. He smiled up at Misha and moved to kiss along his neck as a hand played with his chest. Mathieu moaned against the neck as giant but gentle fingers pinched and tugged at his nipple and he couldn’t help but move with the pull. Mathieu heard Misha chuckle and felt him move away, whining at that. He looked up and saw the other smiling down at him and those warm, giant hands returned to his body. Fingers rubbed and pinched at sensitive places that elicited sweet low moans from Mathieu. One hand stayed at his chest while the other slowly moved down his body, stopping to rub and stroke his stomach.

“ _So soft….I love it_ ” mumbled Misha. He loved Mathieu’s belly, even though he knew the other had some issues with that, and his thick thighs. Those thick thighs did things to Misha and seeing them covered in those cute stockings were driving him made. He groaned and removed his hands to remove his pants, freeing his hard cock, giving it some relief. A low chuckle left him when he saw Mathieu stare, eyes full of lust and licking his lips.

“ _You want this? You want it to stretch you as I fuck your sweet pussy_?” he growled, hand moving to grip his cock and moved it to Mathieu’s still covered groin. He rubbed the tip against the growing wet spot, earning a gasp and a high whine from his love.

“ _Y-yes...I…I want it_!" cried Mathieu. He gasped out as he rubbed against the cock, longing to have it in him. Misha nodded and smirked, pulling back and moved his hands to remove those panties. He tossed them to the floor and moved his hands to Mathieu’s thick thighs, thumbs rubbing small circles along the inner thigh, slowly making their way to his prize. Thumbs slowly rubbed along the outer lips, moving up and down. He heard Mathieu’s breath hitched and sighed, looking up to see his love looking down. Not stopping, he moved to kiss him, quickly deepening the kiss. He felt a hand moved around his back and the other moved to his chest, tugging at the chest hair.

With a groan, Misha moved his thumbs inward, not quite touching the clit. His thumbs moved in small circles as they moved up and down, so close to the clit but not really touching. He felt the other’s thighs shake and purred, loving that feeling. Mathieu whined and moved his hips, wanting those thumbs to touch him. He pulled back, ending the kiss and whined again.

“ _M-Misha…..my love….please….stop teasing_ " he said. Misha thought about it for a few seconds before complying. A thumb moved to the other’s clit while the other moved down to tease the cute hole. His thumb pressed against the sensitive nub, rubbing against it as the other moved around the hole, not pressing in.

Mathieu cried out and thrust his hips against the hands. A hand moved to grip the sheets beneath while the other moved to grip Misha’s shoulder. His moans and soft cries filled the room as his pleasure increased. He felt the familiar heat pool in his lower gut and his moans grew louder. He gasped when he felt the thumb enter him, stretching him out nicely.  The thumb moved in him, stroking along his walls, His hips arched up and his moans increased in volume and pitch as his pleasure increased. With a high moan, Mathieu came, back arching, thighs shaking as he tighten around the thumb.

Misha moaned as he watched, seeing his love at the height of his pleasure was just perfect. That dark blush on Mathieu’s face was adorable and he lean down to gently kiss him.

“ _Beautiful…..absolutely beautiful_ “ purred Misha. Mathieu looked up at him, smiling and purring in content. He nuzzled against Misha’s neck and purred.

“ _My love…..you are still hard_ " he purred. He moved a hand down to Misha’s cock and moved his fingertips along the shaft.

“ _Come…..stretch me so you can fuck me_ " groaned Mathieu. Misha nodded and moved a finger to his love’s slick hole. Carefully he pushed it in, earning a gasp from Mathieu, he was still a little sensitive. Misha wiggle the finger around for a bit, not wanting to hurt his love before entering another one. Slowly and carefully, Misha moved his fingers in and out of his love, moaning as he felt Mathieu squeeze around them.

“ _So eager….but just be patient a bit longer_ " he said. Mathieu whined but nodded, eye closing as he let the pleasure wash over him. Misha purred and entered another finger, carefully moving them around. They stroked along the soft walls, coxing out sweet moans when he brushed against a sensitive spot. He couldn’t take it anymore and pulled his fingers out. He coated his cock with a generous amount of lube and rubbed the head against the hole.

“ _Ready? Ready to take my cock_?" he purred. Mathieu nodded and moved his hands around Misha as he felt the head push in. He let out a soft sigh and gasp as the head stretched him. He loved and hated this part, he felt so full but there was always that small bit of pain that never went away no matter how much he was stretched. His breath hitched and his grip tighten around Misha as the cock slowly entered him. His back arched and he attempted to wrap his legs around Misha’s hips as he moved.

“ _Love…..feels…..good_ " he gasped. Misha nodded and sighed as he was finally deep inside. The tight heat was amazing, it always was and he smiled down at Mathieu, nodding. He waited a few seconds before slowly moving. Mathieu groaned as the cock moved, his love trying to be careful but he wanted more. His grip around Misha’s hips tighten and he tried to make his love move faster.

“… _..Come on…..I’m not delicate….fuck me hard_!“ he said.

Misha gave him a look but obeyed. He took hold of Mathieu’s hips and started to fuck him harder and faster. Mathieu hissed out a ‘yes’ as the cock moved deeper in him, this feel so much better than the slow pace. He clung to Misha, moaning and panting against his ear as the cock filled him over and over. Misha’s own moans echoed his, though lower than his moans. It made him ache for more and he tried to move his hips with Misha’s thrust, earning a gasp from his love. He chuckled and squeezed around the cock, groaning at the sharp thrust. His nails dug into Misha’s back as the thrust grew more desperate. Mathieu looked up at Misha, loving the look of pleasure on his face and purred.

" _That’s it…I know you’re close….cum in me…I want to feel your cum in me_ " he purred. Misha gasped and looked down at his love as he moved faster and harder. Eyes closed and scrunched up as he reached his peak and came. He gasped and groaned out as he came deep in his love, coating Mathieu’s insides with his seed. After a few seconds of panting and gasping, Misha slowly pulled out, noting the small drops of cum dripping out of the well-used hole. He moved a finger to the hole and gathered some of the cum. He moved it to Mathieu’s mouth, who gladly took it in and moved his tongue around the tip.

Purring, Misha moved his other hand to Mathieu’s clit, gently rubbing it as he watched him. Mathieu closed his eyes and moaned around the finger, hips bucking up against the finger. He wiggled and arched up as his pleasure build. His hips arched up as he came again, his cries muffled by the finger.

Misha purred and removed his fingers and moved to kiss his love. Mathieu lazily kissed back and moved his arms around Misha. Misha smiled and moved to take his love in his arms and moved to lay on the bed. Mathieu nuzzled against the other and purred in content.

Misha smiled down at Mathieu and chuckled. “ _Warm now my love_?” Mathieu nodded and kissed Misha’s cheek. “ _Oh yes…..that helped greatly_."

“ _I’m glad….hehe…..we will be up here for a while….many more cold days_ " purred Misha. Mathieu smirked. “ _Good….I’m looking forward with how you will keep me warm._ "


End file.
